


I Can Make You Want It

by Glytchy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, No Smut, Romance, Swearing, i love junkrat, rawr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: Just a little idea I had





	I Can Make You Want It

There was a loud series of crashes and shrieks, cursing, all coming from an infuriated Junkrat, he was losing his shit because the old geezer and grandma told him he needed to take a bath for the mission he was going on and if he didn’t Maslani would be partnered with one of the other men that were willing to bathe.

 

“Ya cunts can’t just take me girl and put ‘er with some quim wot can’t tell his brother from a punching bag!” Jamison bellowed, thrashing around and throwing things, already in his fit a tray with glass pitchers of water and glass cups had been sent flying, glass shards all over. 

Ana Amari sighed and rubbed her good eye. “You won’t be attending this mission if you can’t even be bothered to take a damn bath. Honestly, what that woman sees in you I will never understand. Leaving grimy marks all over her body. Disgusting. The smell alone” She sneered.

Hanzo laughed at that having been entering the room, leading Maslani by hand to make things easier on her. After having a venom mine from Widowmaker crushed against her face, a concentrated dose of the poison along with glass shards had gone into her eyes, blinding her, had it not been for Mercy the redhead’s sight would have been utterly lost. As it was the former sniper could now only see partially. Most everything was a massive blur to her.

Still with her enhanced hearing, her ability to control all forms of water and liquids, including the blood in a persons body, Maslani was a valuable member of Overwatch. Being such a skilled linguist also aided in many a great undercover mission, much like the mission she and Jamison were to go on later in the evening.

Having heard the horrible things said by Ana, Maslani snatched her hand back from the Elder Shimada sibling. “How funny that a old dead woman and a very old dead man should feel it exquisitely wonderful to speak ill of their subordinates, it’s almost as if that pitiful thinking was part of what got one of their dearest friends ACTUALLY dead, a way of thinking that burned the hearts and souls of millions. Cost the lives of many more and destroyed the so called proper foundations of what Overwatch was meant to stand for.” Maslani fixed her damaged eyes on where she’d felt Ana and 76 to be placed, the liquid of their bodies made it easy to discern who was who. 

The way the blood flowed, the pressure with which it pumped through their veins, the thud of their hearts. Then she turned her smile toward Jamison, toward one of the men she loved. “Come with me my love. I have something for you”

Junkrat had still been halfway in Ana and Soldier’s faces partially on the table that had been between them. Rage had choked him to see Hanzo touching Maslani, part of him understood she needed the assistance with walking, but the larger more furious part of him loathed anyone but him or Roadhog touching her had begun plotting all the ways to kill Hanzo in a grand and explosive manner.

Biting his chapped lip harshly, the Junker dismounted the table and limped in his wide gait toward his princess. Her sweet smile, the look only for him and Roadie in place. He laced his flesh hand with hers, a nervous trill of laughter leaving him. 

“Princess?”

Maslani smiled, “Yes Jamison?” She cooed leading him from the meeting room, making her way to the unisex lockers. Once inside Maslani lead Junkrat into the section housing the tubs meant for soaking and soothing aches and pains.

“Eh…wot’r we doing? Ya not gonna make me take a bath …treat me like the others are ya?” Jamison’s voice is soft and weak, unsure.

“No baby. I’m going to give you a surprise… something to make this whole bothersome ordeal fun for you.” Facing the very tall but poorly postured man Maslani leaned in close to capture his lips, tender and slow she smiled leaning away. “Now I have a nice hot bath ready for you but that’s not all” She beamed, her pristine smile marred by the ash always on Junkrat’s skin.

“I got you dirty…again” He huffed, shoulders sinking further. “Why ya with me an Roadie, Doll. Ain’t right for a pretty thing like ya to be wit us trash…”

Maslani hummed. “Are you unhappy being with me?” She inquired carefully, moving to feel out the items she needed to convince her thinner lover of the merits of bathing.

‘NO!” Junkrat shouted, too stunned to recall he needed to be quieter around Maslani because of her enhanced hearing. “I love ya Massi!”

“Well then, let’s not worry our heads about the cruel thoughts of other people that just don’t understand what we feel.” Her smile was once more brilliant, confidant. “No come here my love.Look what I have” Maslani held out two glittery orbs one bright orange the other neon green. “I believe I plucked the correct colors from the box.”

“Oi wot’s those?” Junkrat brought his face closer to her elegant hands, there was a strong scent coming off both globes.

“This is a bomb.”

“Quit teasing me woman. Ain’t no kinda bomb! S’jus a bit o’colorful fuckery with stink on it” Junkrat sneered, angry that Maslani was messing with him like this. What the hell had gotten into her.

“I promise you my love. It’s a bomb. For the bath. Watch” Her lips found his large nose with practiced ease before turning on her toes and plunking both bathbombs into the steaming water at the same time, the accompanying hiss and pop let her know it was working. That and Junkrat’s delighted shriek of shock.

“Massi! It’s going mental in there! It’s awesome!” He cackled, clutching the sides of his head and face as he panted and shook.

“It tingles when you bathe as well. Now if you get in and have a nice soak, no muss or fuss given we’ll get you scrubbed clean, drain the grimy waters then refill it and add the other bathbombs I got for us. Some of which have little prizes in them” Maslani could feel the way Junkrat was losing his mind in excitement. “I’ll join you for the second bath.

Junkrat was ripping his clothes off and diving dramatically into the bathtub before Maslani had even finished half her sentence, grabbing for anything to help scrub himself off, he wanted the prizes, he wanted more of these crazy little things his genius girlfriend had gotten him, and above all he wanted her naked soaking wet body in the bath tub with him, where he could touch her as he liked. See all of her undisturbed head to toe.

Maslani merely laughed, smile dazzling as she poured shampoo on Junkrat’s head and began scrubbing it in. Warning him to keep his eyes closed.

~End~


End file.
